fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Global Dream the Movie 2: Idol Gathering! A Brilliant Big Adventure in the British Isles!
Aikatsu Global Dream the Movie 2: Idol Gathering! Brilliant Big Adventure in the British Isles! is the 2nd Aikatsu Global Dream movie. It is set to release sometime in spring 2018. Plot Hope is back in a brand new feature film adventure! When Spring Valley State College selects 10 random girls to represent the school in a study abroad tour, Hope is ecstatic about her chance to finally make her dreams come true and to perform on an actual Dream Stage in London. The additional stages are in Ireland and Wales and this leads to many new friends along the way... But also some new rivals too. When Hope faints in the middle of a countryside performance and is left behind in Blarney Castle, will she catch up with her group and be able to perform with the legendary Françoise in London? Action, excitement, music, dance... That's Aikatsu is all about even in this sparkling new movie!! Summary An assembly is gathered during the school international spring festival.. Hope, Brianna and Samantha all gather together with the other students. The assembly is the announcement that 10 girls will go on the British Isles trip at the end of the term to represent the school... The only requirement was they had to be interested in international studies and that they had to perform one song on the international stage. Hope is one of the girls randomly selected and as the opening credits begin, she dons a Futuring Girl dress and gets on the stage to sing "Hoshi no Kagayaki Yo" on the stage. Several days later, Hope and the other girls arrive at the airport to meet their tour guide Shane, an England native from Bournemouth who is estatic to meet the girls. Hope settles in to her bedroom with three other girls, Annabelle Suzuki, a girl from Hope's school in the student council idol program, Mirai Pascal, a girl in a very prestigious idol school in Scotland, and Maya Favre, the daughter of an au pair in France. That night at dinner, Shane calls on Hope and Mirai to sing something. They're joined by three other girls, Robin Lawrence, a first year from a college just outside of Shannon, Rebecca Austen, a shepherdess from a small country village in Wales and Nova Bassett, one of Hope's oldest friends from the Dream Idol Cup. Together, they sing "Idol Activity!" with a union of each nation. That evening, Shane decides to make it a small competition between the other girls, he chooses Annabelle to sing next, but Annabelle reveals despite being one of the graceful singers in the group, she can't perform in front of an audience so Hope intervenes and sings the rest of "Aoi aoi kono Hoshi ni" for her to convince her to sing as a duet. Despite this, it's a success at dinner anyway. That night, Hope goes to the nearest bath house to shower up (as only the bath tubs in the rooms are the only ones without showers) when she meets with Robin who's pondered about her idol life and why she even made it in the first place ("Would You Be Happier"). Hope reminisices on her first days as an idol and how Danielle Kanazaki used to train her. She then explains she's going on the trip to meet Danielle and Francoise in London. Hope makes it a point for Robin to meet both of them in the Dream World. The next day, Hope decides to convince Shane to let her go to Scarborough on her own with Robin and the other girls to perform on the Dream Stage in London... Shane initially denies this request. Hope then begins to do a small concert of her first song "Domino" to convince him. Shane is then convinced when he sees the same glow he saw six years ago when he first heard that song come out from Danielle Kanazaki's lips. He lets her go as long as she makes it back before they leave for America. While exploring Blarney Castle, Hope's aura flares up. Thousands of sheep are in the meadow. A perfect opportunity to become an idol. So, donning the "Little Bo Peep Coord" and for thousands of tourists, Hope performs "Runaway", but after performing her special appeal, she faints. Shane decides to let the others go on without her as they have a schedule to keep up with. When Hope wakes up, she finds herself on an Irish farm. Songs * Hoshi no Kagayaki Yo * Idol Activity! (America, England, Ireland, Wales and Scotland version) * Aoi Aoi kono Hoshi ni * Would You Be Happier? * Domino * Runaway * Breakout *Loco-Motion (Rainbow Star version) * The Boys of Summer/Tears of Yesterday Medley * Sugar Baby Love * Dancing Queen * What? * Woman is Free * Let's Aikatsu! * '' Rather Than Talking About Our Dreams, Let's Sing Them '' Category:Movie Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream movies